


Remembering You

by Ritzykun



Series: NaoAi [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, based on the OG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: NaoAi hinting - Naoki dreams of Aichi, and said dream is...unpleasant.





	Remembering You

He was on the floor, sight hazy. Everything was a bit staunched, and — his side hurt, painfully throbbing as a warmth pooled around his body. What…what was going on? Struggling, he barely lifted his head, to see him there. Aichi was there, standing in front of his line of vision.

"Aichi, wait!" He called out weakly, with all his strength, but the other just moved away, getting further and further out of view. Why was this unfolding, and what had made Aichi so intent on leaving?!

His wound hurt immensely, and still he tried to shift into a kneeling position. Gritting his teeth, he made it, and panted heavily, exerting so much energy. He wanted to go with him, but Naoki was hurt — he wouldn't be able to keep up, he'd only slow Aichi down….that thought hurt most of all — more than his weeping wound dripping red between his fingers.

"Aichi…." Soon, the other was gone, and the red head frowned sadly. Seeing a bright light heading toward him, he heard loud beeping. Was he going to die? It was too soon…he had so much to do. He'd be a let down to everyone, and he wanted to find Aichi the most, he was the most passionate about saving him.

Light streamed through the window, illuminating the sleeping figure of Ishida Naoki in bed sheets and strewn pillows. Tear stained and warped with movement, the bed was messy, and an arm hung off the mattress near the floor.

It was…had been a dream.  
A dream, and a slightly unpleasant one.

—

Starting awake, he launched his body up, tossing a clutched pillow high above his head, the object coming down with a soft plop upon his lap. The tear streaks were noticed on the pillow case and he drew an arm over his face to wipe his eyes. "Why did I have a dream like that…" He mused, totally unsure and confused why he dreamed that. It was horrible, and sad that he had thought about that. And Aichi…he would find him no matter what.

Pulling a yawn, he had slept n his clothes, coming home the night before a bit rattled but okay. Maybe that had been the catalyst? He wasn't sure…but he didn't feel like sharing his dream with Shingo, Kai, or anyone else. Moving to sit fully out of bed, he ran fingers through his hair and struggled a bit to think about the incoming day…


End file.
